Secretly In Love
by chataholic
Summary: There is one thing Bella looks forward to every week and that is going to her drama group where she sees Greek God Edward Cullen.He is the guy Bella wants but does he want her?I promise there is a lot of unsuspected twists so PLZ read.Really bad at summer


**Okay guys, do I dunno what you are going to think of this so I'll leave that up to you when you review, but I won't know if you don't! Please PLEASE _PLEASE _do! I'll be_ really_ happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV **

I stared out of the window, not really seeing what was there. All I could actually think about was him. His bronze hair, the emerald eyes which looked down at me, the perfect features ... It was all so amazing, far too much for a silly for a stupid fourteen year old like me. Besides, he was seventeen today, too old to even consider dating _me_. I was just the weird girl from his drama group, someone to be looked down on.

My mother - Renee - called me down for dinner. I wondered what today's meal would be, and whether it would be edible. I saw my father Charlie winking at me as he came down the stairs looking curious at the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" He asked her as soon as we got down.

"Well, I was thinking," uh oh. "Everyone likes sweets, so why can you not have sweets at dinner with your meal? I figured I could experiment so I made this." She said, dishing out what looked like a caramelised egg with marshmallows in place of the yolk.

"Thanks Mom," I said enthusiastically. While her back was turned, me and Charlie exchanged glances.

"Well, come on! Sit down and enjoy!" I pulled one of the mismatched chairs out slowly, before sitting down and hesitantly picking up a fork. Not wanting to prolong the taste, I stuffed the whole egg into my mouth when no one was looking, leaving me with a clean plate.

"Oh! Bella, finished already? Would you like another one? There's plently more!" Renee told me happily.

"Um ... Er - well they're really nice but - "

"Oh, come on! There's loads left!" She said, dishing another three onto my plate. Yum! Not! I ate quickly, before excusing myself from the table. Upstairs, with nothing to distract my thoughts, they drifted to him again. Edward Cullen. I mean he was older than me! Three years! If he was ever seen with me, it would be embarrassing for him! Where would we go on dates? The youth club?

Obviously, I had no chance of ever being with him, so I should enjoy the single hour I was with him every Saturday morning before it ended. In little more than a _year _he would be going to college and forgetting all about Forks! He was already talking about what college he was going to, and none of them were even near Forks! Obviously, I should just forget about him.

But I couldn't. Every week, I couldn't ever stop thinking about that single hour! Which happened to be tomorrow... I looked at my wardrobe, wondering what to wear! I didn't have anything new! I giggled. It was so unlike me to be so girlish! And yet, and I hated how much I sounded like Jessica, I couldn't get him out of mind mind! It was impossible!

Even though it was seven o'clock, I decided to go to bed, hoping that I could make the seventeen hours before I saw him pass quickly. I took a long shower, taking my time changing into my pjamas and walking slowly to my bed. How had I only been fifteen minutes? That was impossible! Annoyed but excited, I lay down on my bed, comforting myself that it was only sixteen hours and fourty-five minutes before I saw him.

At seven o'clock the next morning, I was awakened by the sound of the alarm clock. Unlike other days, when I would just hit the snooze button, I rose out of bed grogily, and went to stand in front of my wardrobe. He was making me be so girly! It was so unlike me to ever make an effort! I rummaged around, before coming out with a pair of tight skinny jeans Renee had got me for a present which I had sworn I'd never wear.

But that, I recalled, was before I ever met Edward Cullen. Unsure what to do, I phoned Alice. Something probably unwise, but I knew she would know better than me what to wear. "Um, Alice?"

"Yep?" She asked from the other end of the phone.

"I'm - well - um ... I sort of need some ... er - advice on what to ... wear?"

She gasped, before squealing, "Isabella Swan I thought this day would never come! I'll be right over!" She disconnected.

I wondered whether I had done the right thing ...

la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

After three and a half hours of serial brushing, primping, curling and make-up applying, Alice finally finished and told me I could look in the mirror now. Looking in the mirror, I saw that Alice had worked her usual miracle work, and had transformed me to look ... well, for lack of other words, beautiful.

My hair, usually hanging limp around my face, fell in rich ringlets to my waist. She had dressed me in black skinny jeans she had bought on a shopping trip yesturday, and a long sleeved V neck . Knowing that it was Forks we were in, she gave me a long white coat that went down to my mid thigh, which had a belt on it, which Alice promised it 'showed off how thin I was'. As for my face, she only put on some lipgloss, eye-shadow, mascara and eye-liner, saying I didn't need any concealer and I would blush enough.

I said goodbye to Alice, promising I would tell her how drama was when I was done, and started walking down to drama. Edward was already there, and I joined him, both of us chatting while we waited for the younger class to finish. And as we stood there talking, I was struck by _why_ I it felt like I was in best place in the whole world. It _wasn't_ the place, it was the person.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.


End file.
